snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Stemp House
(For any further information about Stemp House, please contact Shanners on SS, or the Stemp House Twitter ) Current Residents and Staff Details of past and present residents and staff can be found on this spreadsheet. Application Process Stemp House require a completed 13 page application pack before considering an individual for residency. The application consists of a declaration to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon transfer to Stemp House or when turning the age of 11, as this is the chosen school that the establishment are connected with. Applicants are required to supply details of medical and residence history as well as a two page personal statement as to why Stemp House is the right fit for them. Another crucial part of the application is receiving a letter of recommendation from a previous guardian, home or individual in an established occupation such as Professor, Healer, Auror or Politician. The application process, as of 2090, is undergoing some changes due to applicants being unable to have forms signed by current guardians. An example of this is current Part Time Resident, Anais Delphineaux, who wrote personally to Mrs. Stemp to explain the situation that she was in the middle of term at Hogwarts and her previous foster family wanted nothing to do with her now. Lorelai wrote her own letter of recommendation in form of 'I pay your wages' and made sure that the teenager received a place. For prospective residents: Please have your social worker, care worker or appropriate guardian contact Stemp House for an application pack. Stemp House History Detailed History Upcoming Events Previous Events *Grand Opening in coalition with Victoria Culloden's Minister for Magic campaign - 2085 Stemp Family Values Involvement with Stemp House Lorelai and Adam, whilst holding down full time jobs themselves, are very involved with day to day life around Stemp House. The project is considered their 11th child, and something they hope to expand in further years when all of their own children have grown up and left home, so they can dedicate their free time to the cause and not to raising their brood. Instead of employing a handyman, Adam is usually found with a tool kit attempting to fix up anything that needs doing or build furniture for new residents, before resorting to his wand.. Often, Lorelai is seen in the kitchen, giving the house cook an evening off or just baking with some of the younger children alongside her own. If they could, Lori and Adam would have all residents of Stemp House living with them permanently, but they cannot feasibly put that into action with having ten of their own, and so they encourage their brood to interact with the residents as much as possible, some even forming close friendships. The residents are invited to any and all Stemp family gatherings, parties or holidays if they would like to attend, including Christmas dinner and New Years Eve fireworks. There is also a direct floo connection between Stemp House and the family home, for any of the residents if they need to speak to either of the pair. They are both very insistent that they are sought for advice if needed and neither plan to preach their own parenting views unless warranted or asked for. The relationships with the Stemp family extend even to Adams parents - Rachel and Dan, who love Lorelai just as much (if not more) than they love their only son, are keen to get involved as much as possible. Rachel loves helping Saffron organise ‘fashion shows’ and doing arts and crafts with the children, and Dan is always around to help Adam with his handy-man duties, or to coach flying on a handful of training brooms he has from his job making them. The actual Stemp children are known to be hostile and hard to get along with in normal circumstances, but all know that their parents have put so much effort into this project that they put their personal feelings aside and help out when possible. Corbin often helps with football games in the garden area, and takes some of the boys along to his own games, or practices his classical music when some of the younger residents need comforting. Saffron writes up lists of “girl things” that are needed and passes them secretly along to her mother so there is very little embarrassment for those needs. Ringo, Lilah, Liberty, Sparrow and Jorgie like anything fun around the place and LOVE to help paint bedrooms for new residents and throw them welcoming parties. Maverick and McCartney play ‘guess what twin I am’ as much as possible and also enjoy teaching the new residents where the best hiding places are and how to beat their siblings at any game they set out. And Jude...is Jude. Help for Residents *Events to get families interested in fostering or adopting *Work experience with Lorelai or shadowing a Care Worker *Assistance with finding a place to live after graduating school *Financial assistance, alongside the above point *Rehoming help if Stemp House is not the right fit *Character references for job and school applications *Potential shadowing of careers at the Ministry Category:Wizarding residences